


Late Night Studio Cuddles

by junsplayground



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Kim Yugyeom, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Top Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junsplayground/pseuds/junsplayground
Summary: "Hyung, I'm tired." Yugyeom whined at his boyfriend who was sat, working on a new song."Just a little longer Gyeom-ah." He mumbled, leaning forward looking at the computer screen in front of him.—In which Yugyeom wants JB to cuddle with him while he sleeps.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB & Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Late Night Studio Cuddles

Jaebum was sitting in his chair in front of his computer, playing around with what sounded good. While Yugyeom was sitting on the sofa that had been placed in the studio waiting for him to finish his work so that they could leave and go to sleep. 

He was too engrossed in his work to see Yugyeom behind him every so often closing his eyes and almost falling off the sofa drifting off or while shooting his eyes open again. Usually, Yugyeom would be straddling Jaebum as he worked but Jaebum told him he wanted to get most of his work done today and that he would distract him if he were sitting on his lap, nuzzling into his neck and placing delicate kissing there. 

He wasn't happy that he would have to sit on the sofa alone while Jaebum was working. At least when he was sitting on his lap he could fall asleep with one of his boyfriend's hands squeezing his waist gently, lulling him to sleep. 

It was no secret that Yugyeom had no longer been able to fall asleep without Jaebum by his side, there were times when Jaebum wasn't able to be next to him and even then he couldn't sleep. Before he and Jaebum had gotten together he found it hard to sleep, it would take a while for him to fall asleep and some days he wouldn't sleep at all, leaving him tired throughout the day.

Once Jaebum had realised what was happening with the youngest he had taken it upon himself, as the leader and as a friend, to help him sleep even if it were just an hour a night. Getting into the routine of sleeping was hard for Yugyeom, finding ways that could help him sleep was difficult. One night, Yugyeom and Jaebum were both too cold to sleep separately and that led to Jaebum sleeping in Yugyeom's bed where they were both keeping each other warm and Jaebum was surprised when he fell asleep relatively quickly.

Yugyeom stated at the back of his boyfriend’s head, his black hair was covered by the black hoodie he was wearing while working. Yugyeom sighed getting up from his seat and wrapped his arms around Jaebum’s broad shoulders, nesting his head in his boyfriend’s neck. “Gyeomie, you know what I told you.” Yugyeom nodded into Jaebum’s neck, sighing. Shivers were sent down Jaebum’s spine as Yugyeom’s hog breath hit his bare neck.

“Hyung, I’m tired.” He whined at his boyfriend who was sitting, working on a new song that he wanted Yugyeom to sing for. 

“Just a little longer Gyeom-ah.” He mumbled, leaning forward looking at the computer screen in front of him which showed all of his hard work.

He didn’t want to come off as clingy and needed his boyfriend but he was tired and knew that he wouldn’t be able to sleep without him next to him. He also slowly pulled away, taking in Jaebum’s scent as he removed his head from his neck. He frowned, walking back to the sofa leaving him cold and alone. 

An hour later, Yugyeom was laying on the sofa with his eyes closed, tossing and turning on the cold leather settee. Jaebum turned his head to face his boyfriend. His eyebrows furrowed at the sight of him there, sighing and giving in to what he always wanted but knew would distract him from the work he had wanted to complete. He spoke up, “Come here Gyeom-ah. 

Yugyeom smiled, opening his eyes and getting up from the leather couch, which he was laying on a few seconds ago and onto Jaebum’s lap. He nuzzled his head into his boyfriend’s warm neck and Jaebum’s hand was placed loosely on his waist. Jaebum gave his wait a light squeeze, knowing his boyfriend loved it.

Yugyeom’s face was heating up due to the warm radiating from his lover's body. Yugyeom pressed a short kiss on his neck, before resting his head on his hyung’s shoulders. Jaebum smiled at the sight of his sleepy and needy boyfriend before placing a gentle kiss on his head and lifting his hand up from his computer mouse and running his hand through the younger's soft, scented black locks.

Jaebum’s mind had crossed over to the other members and how he and Yugyeom would tell them that they were together, he wondered how they would react and what they would think. He knew that Yugyeom hadn't given much thought to the idea of telling others but it weighed on Jaebum’s conscience. He wondered if they already knew due to the not-so-subtle glances they gave each other and secret hand holding under the table, he wondered if they noticed it because they always sat next to each other regardless of where they were and would give death glared to the members when they were jealous.

He knew that their relationship would soon be revealed but for now he enjoyed having his Gyeom sat on his lap, asleep in his embrace. He treasured the moments that they shared a lot, the sweet kisses they would give each other, the hand holding and the cuddling in bed. But what topped it all was when he woke up and Yugyeom was pressed against his chest with his arms wrapped around his waist, asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is my first work on this website! i hope that you enjoyed it!


End file.
